


Little Answer

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: When a hatching Harpy imprints on Spock as her mother he and McCoy realize she's an unconventional and unexpected answer to prayer.





	Little Answer

The landing party stared around them at the bodies that littered the ground of the primitive village in the lush valley.

"Harpies. I really shouldn't be surprised, considering we met Apollo, but still," said McCoy.

"Look for survivors," Kirk ordered.

McCoy scanned with his tricorder.

"Not seeing a lot of signs."

Spock entered a hut to see a dead female curled around an egg.

"Doctor!"

McCoy came in and scanned the egg.

"Little one's still alive, but it won't be long without warmth."

"There is an incubator in my lab," Spock trotted over.

"Well it needs warmth now."

He looked at the Vulcan the stuck the egg under his shirt.

"Here. Take it to the incubator then."

"One to beam up Mr. Scott," Spock agreed.

"Aye, Mr. Spock."

McCoy waited until he had disappeared to move on looking for survivors.

Spock carried the egg to his lab, careful not to jostle it too much. He laid it into the incubator and put in the appropriate settings. The box warmed, and he briefly observed the egg.

It was large enough to hold an infant, pale cream with dark spots. The shell was matte and smooth with slight divots and the egg rocked slightly in the tank.

He wondered if the babe inside would be totally helpless like human and Vulcan newborns. For that matter who would take care of it?

Cracks appeared in the shell and a high chirp met his ears. His eyes widened briefly, and he quickly opened his communicator.

"Spock to McCoy."

"McCoy here. Please tell me you didn't drop the egg."

"It appears to be hatching."

"...I'll be up with a medical tricorder, blankets, and some supplies."

"Very well."

Spock watched the cracks go, and pieces began to break off until feathers like a Spotted Owl were revealed, taloned hands, and then an infant face, pale with strawberry blonde wisps of hair and bright green eyes. The hatchling finally got free and looked around, immediately stronger and more mobile than any human or Vulcan babe. She blinked, and her green eyes met Spock's own brown ones.

Her wet feathers and bloody hair seemed to flair just slightly as she began to reach towards him, chirping. McCoy came in before Spock could decide if he should open the incubator or not.

"She's here, Doctor."

"I'm a 'comin. We'll probably need to clean her off."

"Indeed."

They opened the incubator, and the hatchling reached for Spock again, chirping and whimpering.

"She seems to think you're mama," McCoy pointed out, handing Spock a towel, "Go on, dry her off."

"But I am not-"

"She doesn't know that. Harpies must have that instinct where the first person they see they think is their mother. She saw you first. Now clean her off."

Spock picked up the hatchling and began gently toweling her off. She gave a little, crooning purr, clearly enjoying it.

"Ain't she a cutie?" the doctor grinned.

"... She is quite lovely I suppose."

She leaned against the Vulcan, holding on with her claws, though not enough that it bothered him.

"Let's see what she can eat - looks like she can take liquids, like most newborns."

McCoy set to fixing her a bottle. Spock tried to hand her to the doctor, but the hatchling cried the moment his hands left her. She was immediately returned to him along with the bottle.

"She thinks you're her mother, Spock, so like it or not she's gonna cling for the next couple of days. It's part of bonding."

"But I am not her mother."

"You are now. She's imprinted on you. No way around it."

"What about my duties?"

The doctor smirked, "Ask for maternity leave."

Spock just glared at him.

"Look, this is an exceptional case, but forcing her from you would only damage her so you're just gonna have to deal with it and try to balance or swallow your pride and take time off to get used to caring for her. For God's sake, stop teasing her with the bottle and feed her!"

Spock jumped and gave the harpy the bottle at once.

"Apologies."

She began suckling hungrily.

"There we go. That's a good girl." McCoy cooed.

He took the towel from Spock and sent it to be cleaned.

"Look she'll have you memorized in a few days, and then we'll see about getting her used to other people."

"Very well."

They were silent for a moment, listening the babe eat.

"So, what are you gonna name her?"

Spock looked rather like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" he asked.

"Name her, Spock. What's going to be her name?"

He looked down at the hatchling.

"... Sariana."

"Pretty," McCoy hummed and stroked a hand down Sariana's back, "Well, I'll leave you to it."

"Doctor, I have never had to care for an infant before."

"It's not too hard."

"That is not what I've heard."

"Well, it's simple. Grated, it's not easy."

He looked back down at Sariana.

"And she is getting all the nutrients she needs?"

"Best as we can figure. Nothing's ever gonna beat real breastmilk, Spock. We can't know the specific needs the way the body can, but nursing ain't an option for her so this is what she'll get. It's still good for her so don't worry about that."

"...Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Well, little girl, welcome to the world."

The door opened as Kirk came in.

"There you are. How- oh, I see the little one is doing fine."

He came over to look at Sariana.

"Yep. She's healthy and has imprinted on Spock, so she'll be glued to him for a while."

"Great. Do you need some time off?"

"She seems capable of holding onto me without help, Captain. I should be able to perform my duties."

"I'll get a sling. She might be able to hold onto you know, but once she starts noddin' off that grip's gonna go."

"An excellent idea, Doctor."

McCoy headed off to the get the sling, and Jim moved to get a better look at Sariana as she sucked down the formula.

"Aww. Hello, cutie."

She sucked at the bottle a little harder when he leaned over her.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't take that from you," he crooned.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled and stepped back.

"Okay. I'll let you be."

Content, she continued to suckle.

McCoy returned.

"Doctor."

"Hmm?"

"If she has imprinted on me, the first person she saw, as her mother, would she not then imprint on the second person as her father?"

"Maybe," McCoy reached out and stroked her again, "She's a cute little thing, ain't she?

"She is and more accepting of you than the Captain."

"He's right, Bones. Once I got close enough she gave me quite the look."

"Well, I can't help that she has good taste, though it seems mixed," McCoy drawled.

"Well then I'll leave you two to your daughter," Kirk grinned as left to return to the bridge.

They looked at each other.

"Ashayam, I am not comfortable with this level of secrecy. We can trust the Captain."

"I know. I know. 'Spose we should tell him, especially now that we've got Sariana. I really like the name, by the way. Guess now I just need to ask if she'll have no last name or mine?"

"Yours of course, Lenkam. I would not have her have none."

"Sariana McCoy. I think you need a pretty middle name to go with that pretty first name, little girl. How about... Sariana Grace?""

Sariana cooed around her bottle.

"I believe that's a yes, T'hy'la."

"Sounds like it to me. Come on, lets get her to my quarters, and I'll tell Jim."

"Leonard, does it truly bother you for others to know we are bonded?"

"No, but it makes it... harder for me. I like my privacy."

He thought a moment.

"I ain't ashamed of you, darlin'."

"I know. I can feel it."

Warmth brushed the doctor's own mind over their bond.

"Not ashamed but jealous."

"Jealous?"

He smirked.

"That you get to hold her, and she won't let me yet."

Spock lifted a brow.

"I do not imagine it will take long."

"I hope not. Come on."

They made their way to McCoy's quarters near Sickbay and went in. Spock burped Sariana, and McCoy went to the bridge.

"Jim, can I talk to you for a moment? In private."

"Sure, Bones. Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

They went into his ready room to speak.

"Look, Jim, you know how close Spock and I are."

"Yes, I've noticed. What about it? Is... something wrong?"

"No. It's just... well... Spock and I... we're bonded... and by Vulcan standards... married."

"That's... Wow, Bones, why didn't you say anything?"

"You know me, Jim. I like my privacy."

"Yeah, I do. I get it, I guess. Why are you saying now though?"

"Spock doesn't like keepin' it from you, and now with Sariana... she'll have my name and everything, so I figured it was time to tell you."

"Well, congratulations. We should throw a party or something."

"No thanks, Jim. I'd rather not, and you know how Spock is. Besides, he'll have enough attention carryin' Sariana around."

"Well, I want a party and you just provided the excuse."

He sighed, "All right, fine. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Go be with your family, Bones."

McCoy smiled.

"...I will. Thanks, Jim."

Spock was cleaning their daughter when he returned.

"Am I doing this correctly?"

"Looks like it, darlin."

McCoy came up and leaned on his back.

Spock didn't move under his weight but turn his head to nuzzle his mate briefly before putting a disposable diaper onto Sariana.

"She looks happier," he commented.

"Indeed she does."

He kissed his husband's cheek.

"Has Mama been takin' care of you, princess?"

Sariana cooed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Spock.

"Perhaps she will let you hold her while she asleep and become used to your scent."

"Perhaps. Might as well try."

Spock handed the hatchling to his mate, and McCoy gently cupped her to his chest. She jerked her tiny limbs then relaxed and continued to sleep. The doctor cooed to her and settled down.

"Jim wants to have a party."

"The Captain wishes to celebrate, of course."

"He wanted to do it for us, I asked him not to, so he's decided to have a party for Sariana."

"That is a satisfactory course of events."

McCoy smiled at him.

"You know... she's kind of an answer to prayer. I mean, we talked about adoption when this was over, and then suddenly you find her egg."

"Yes, but now is hardly the best time. Still, it seems to be the time we have."

"Spock, do you know the best way to make God laugh?"

"Doctor, you mention many vague Terran phrases."

"The best way to make God laugh is to tell Him your plans for your life."

Spock thought a moment.

"Logical."

"We planned to wait, it seemed that He had other ideas for us and for her."

"So it seems."

Sariana cooed as she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hello, baby," McCoy smiled at her.

She stared at him for a moment then began looking around for Spock, chirping in distress. Spock came at once, rubbing her back and whispering in Vulcan. She reached for him, chirping and whimpering. Spock took her gently.

"Apologies, Leonard."

"It's fine, darlin'."

"This is your Father, little one," Spock told her as he soothed Sariana.

The doctor smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"I like the sound of that."

"You would, Lenkam."

"If it makes you feel better we'll teach her to call you 'Papa'."

"That would be satisfactory."

"I figured it would."

Spock leaned against his mate with their daughter in his arms and just rested briefly, holding her.


End file.
